My Knight In Shining Armor
by MoonChase1647
Summary: Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, gets assigned a knight by her father to protect her more. However, feelings arise between Serenity and her knight that shouldn't be there. Serenity is in a forced relationship with someone she hates but her parents love. Can Serenity deal with her overprotective father, crazy suitor, and keep her love for her knight a secret? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not claim ownership of the characters and the world that I am borrowing. This story is a work of my imagination and is not a part of the real storyline nor am I profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is made only for entertainment purposes.**

_Before we get started, I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read this! Please, don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve. Your reviews are the only thing that can make it a better story for you. Again, thank you for reading! Enjoy the story!_

**_My Knight In Shining Armor_**

**_Prologue_**

They were far away from the castle. Something was wrong. Serenity looked up into the eyes of her dark-haired lover, knight, and protector. He was the one that she was never supposed to fall in love with. His midnight blue eyes looked down at her cerulean ones and Serenity detected a hint of fear and worry in them. No matter how hard he tried to mask his concern, she could tell he was worried. She could read him like a book, and he knew it.

"He knows. Someone told him something," Endymion choked out. Serenity froze. Her father knew. If her father knew…that meant…she didn't even want to think about what it meant. Her blood ran cold and her knees went weak. She held on tightly to Endymion just so she could keep standing and prevent her fingers from trembling.

"W-what-what are we going to do?!" She could barely get the words out she wanted to say. Her panic level was rapidly rising to the point where it hurt to breath. "He'll never be okay with this!" Serenity said, pulling away as she fought to think of a plan to save her beloved. Tears ran down her face as she was struck with images of the inevitable. "He can't know, Endymion...he just can't," she said, barely bringing her voice above a whisper. Endymion was silent as he pulled her close once more, trying his best to remember every little detail of her; her hair, her eyes, her voice, her body, her skin, everything. He never wanted to forget it.

"I know, but you can't worry about me. You have to be careful. If he knows, then Diamond knows…and that's much worse. You have to protect yourself. I won't be able to-" Endymion was cut off by Serenity's warm finger against his lips.

"Yes you will. Don't say that. Don't even mention things like that," Serenity said, staring hard into his eyes. "Let's just go; run away. They don't have to find us!"

"We have to come back to reality. We're not supposed to be together. You're supposed to be with Diamond, not me. Your father is going to come after me; we can't avoid that. We can't keep running and hiding. Eventually, they will catch up to us and split us apart. It's pointless..." Endymion said.

The lack of hope in Endymion's voice and eyes practically shattered the young Princess's heart. Why did things have to be so hard for them? Why couldn't they just be happy and live like her older sister did? Was that so much to ask for? Happiness?

"Just please…please protect yourself. That is the only thing I can ask you to do right now," Serenity said, tears filling her bright eyes. Endymion gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you. I will always love you and only you. Thi-" He was cut off at the sound of a wagon and horse hooves. Serenity expression changed from one of sadness to one of fear. "We don't have much time," Endymion said worriedly. Serenity's father was at least 30 feet away.

"Endymion, I…I love you," Serenity choked before she threw her arms around him. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging whatever God was up there that time would freeze and she could just stay like that forever. She would rather die than be separated from him.

"I love you too, Reni," he sadly replied. Despite the depressing circumstances, Serenity couldn't help but crack a small smile. She loved when he called her that. She was just afraid it would be the last time she would hear it from him. "I'll find a way back to you. No matter what I have to do. Nothing will keep us apart," Endymion declared, a newfound determination in his voice. For a moment, Serenity had hope.

He pulled her closer and pressed their lips together, kissing her with as much passion as he could. They pulled away and as soon as Endymion opened his eyes, the tip of a sword was hovering in front of his nose. Serenity gasped at the amount of guards there were with dangerous weapons. Was this really necessary?

"You broke a law Endymion; an important law that holds a severe punishment when broken," The King said, shoving his daughter behind him and pressing the sharp sword against Endymion's throat.

At the sight of his beloved Princess being restrained by armored men, tears streaming down her face as she tried to fight their strong grip, the valiant Endymion shed his first tear.

_Follow my Twitter for updates and sneak peeks on this story: MoonChase1647_

Have an AMAZING day/night.

xoxo MoonChaser


	2. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Hello again my fantastic readers! I have 341 views in a month! I'm shocked! Thank you so much again for reading this story, you have no idea how happy you all make me! I would like to thank my amazing Beta Reader, Miss Moon Rose, for helping me make this story better! I hope you enjoy the actual start to the story, thank you for reading!_

**_My Knight In Shining Armor_**

**_Chapter 1 - Introduction_**

Princess Serenity Van Der Woodsen II woke up to commotion coming through the castle walls. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she was determined to find out what was going on. She quickly showered and put her most simple dress on and ran out of her room. Servants were running around, nodding their head at her in respect, putting things in order.

"What on earth...?" She said aloud.

She reached the massive dining room where she found her mother, father, sister, and her sister's boyfriend standing around the table. Her older sister, Larissa, was gushing about something on her ring finger.

_'No...'_ Serenity thought. She looked at her sister's boyfriend, Enceladus, then back at her sister. Her mother, Serenity, was beside Larissa talking about preparations for... a wedding? _'What wedding? I'm confused.'_ She looked at her father, Aegean, who was beside Enceladus talking about how he approved of this. _'Approved of what!?'_

Growing tired of being confused, Serenity let herself be known. "Good morning, did I miss something here?" she stated as she walked further into the dining room.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence. Good morning sweetheart," Serenity's father said jokingly before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Serena, I'm engaged!" Her sister said happily and flashed the ring into Serenity's face. Serenity's eyes went wide as she saw the huge rock on her older sister's finger. Speechless, she uttered the first words that came to her mind.

"Congratulations!" Serenity said while she hugged her sister tightly.

Her mother started to explain the plans. "We have to get started right away. There's much to be done! You have to announce it to the kingdom, plan it, and find the dress..." the Queen continued as the family took their seats.

Serenity looked at her sister who looked genuinely happy with Enceladus. The way they looked at each other, how they acted, and how they seemed to know what was on the other's mind had always left Serenity awestruck. She often wondered if she would ever find anything like that. It had always been a secret dream of hers to find true love, like the kind in fairy tales. She shrugged the thought off as she realized how unrealistic she sounded. She laughed at herself for being foolish. She then realized that this would mean that Larissa would be moving out to live with Enceladus. Her heart sank at the thought of not seeing her sister every day. Who was she going to tell everything to? It would just be her and her parents; which was fine, but it wouldn't be the same without Larissa. She sank into her chair as she realized: She would be all alone.

The next day was all about revealing the engagement to the citizens of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity awoke to her mother, Queen Serenity, walking in. "Good morning darling!" the Queen said, opening Serenity's blinds and causing her to pull the blanket over her head. "You have to wake up," her mother stated.

"Why? It's not like I'm the one that's getting married" Serenity groaned. She hated having people wake her up. It was one of the worst things about royalty, in her opinion.

"But you're a huge part of this family. You're going to be the future Queen! You have to attend most, if not all, Royal Functions. Now get dressed! You have a long day ahead." Queen Serenity started to walk out then she looked back at her daughter. "You're going to be quite lonely when Larissa leaves. Since you are about to turn 16, you will need a lady in waiting," Her mother declared.

Serenity was both insulted and angry about her mother's speculation. "What? No. I can do stuff by myself. I don't need someone telling me what to do or how to look," Serenity said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do, and I know the perfect one. You both will be best friends," Serenity's mother said, practically ignoring her.

"I have best friends. Their names are Amy, Raye, Mina, and Lita," Serenity shot back.

"You need someone who can be there at all times. We'll talk about this later. Right now, you need to get dressed." Her mother left, finally leaving Serenity alone.

Serenity sighed heavily and sat in her window seat, hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She looked down out the window to see the gold and white banners being hung by servants, along with the flag of the Moon. She studied the kingdom as her mother's words sunk in. _'I'm the future queen...'_ She repeated in her mind. She hated thinking about that. She didn't want to be queen. In fact, she was terrified of leading the most prominent kingdom in the Universe. What if she drove the Kingdom towards the wrong direction?

Her thoughts were cut short as her door was pulled open. "Serena, why aren't you getting dressed?" Larissa stated as she walked to Serenity's closet to choose something for Serenity to wear.

"I'm still waking up. I'm going to get in the shower." Serenity got up and went to her bathroom. She took a quick 10 minute shower and got out. After drying herself off and putting a robe on, she went through her normal morning routine in a blur. The bathroom door opened and Larissa looked at Serenity with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" Her sister questioned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I promise," Serenity said, adding a reassuring smile. Larissa wasn't convinced, but went along with it.

Serenity waited until Larissa left so she could get dressed. She sighed and realized today was going to be a long day. She sat down at her vanity mirror and began doing what she could with her long blonde locks. At times, she considered cutting it all off. She loved her hair, but it took too much work to maintain it. After trying various looks, she decided to go with the traditional Moon Princess look: Two long pigtails on the side of her head with two little buns on top. After that she slid on her shimmering white dress with golden ringlets on the collar before going downstairs to be greeted by her father.

"Good Morning, my darling!" He kissed her forehead. "Are you excited about the engagement?" He asked. She could tell her father was ecstatic, and she couldn't help but smile at how happy he was.

"Yes," She somewhat lied. Although Serenity loved the elegancy and beauty of weddings, she didn't want her older sister to leave her. "I'm very happy for her," Serenity said.

"Serenity, big things are happening that you get to be a part of. Our Kingdom is prosperous!" the King said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out to the royal gardens. "The universe is in an era of peace and happiness. Everything is going great." Aegean continued to talk as Serenity gazed off into the distance at Earth. She had always wanted to go there. She'd heard the rumors. Like water falling from the sky, something called, 'rain' blew around you. Apparently, a foreign substance known as 'wind' blew your hair in all sort of different directions. But what most fascinated her about Earth's scenery was its massive rumor of being home to the most beautiful rose gardens in the Universe. Earth enchanted her to no extent. "Serenity, are you listening?" Aegean asked.

"Yes Daddy," Serenity replied innocently.

"What is taking you both so long? We have to go!" Queen Serenity shouted from a few feet away. The King walked up to his beautiful wife and kissed her cheek. He held out his arm for her to take, and she willingly intertwined her arm with his as they walked to the carriage, Serenity following close behind.

The Town Square was packed. It seemed as if the whole kingdom showed up to hear of Larissa's engagement. But then again, it wasn't much of a shock to Serenity. Along with an unmatchable amount of beauty, Larissa was loved by everyone in the kingdom for her kindness and compassion. Anything having to do with the Kingdom's favorite Princess was big news.

Serenity was sitting in a chair located behind a marble podium, her mother sitting beside her. Enceladus and Larissa were sitting on the right side of the stage looking happy and in love. Serenity had to admit she was jealous. She wanted someone to look at her the way Enceladus looked at Larissa. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father began to speak.

"Good evening, my good people! I bet you are all wondering why my wife and I have called you all to this grand event, so I will make this short and sweet. I am proud to announce that my daughter, Princess Larissa Aurora Van Der Woodsen, is engaged to Enceladus, Duke of Grimaldi." There was a deafening amount of cheers that erupted from the crowd as Larissa and Enceladus stood up and stood beside Aegean.

Aegean told both of them something silently that made them laugh before coming to sit with his two Serenitys. Larissa and Enceladus quickly said a few words covering the basic information about their marriage before waving and getting into the waiting carriage.

_'That was weird...'_ Serenity thought. They should've spoken more, but they just left. Serenity just ignored it and followed behind them, heading towards another carriage. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry, are you-" She was cut off when she looked up to be met with the most handsome pair of midnight blue eyes.

"The fault is entirely mine your highness." The stranger smiled before he took her hand and kissed it before walking off into the crowd.

Serenity stared at him, wondering why she had never met him before. _'Who is that...'_ she thought. After milling over his handsome blue eyes and masculine features, she decided to just forget about him and get back to the palace. It was highly unlikely that she would ever see him again anyways. She got into the carriage and sat down before being invaded by her thoughts.

Serenity wanted to fall hopelessly in love. She wanted to have someone who would always be there. But she didn't think it would happen. Larissa was the epitome of pure beauty whereas Serenity felt as though she was average. She thought that fairytales were mere child's play and set the minds of little girls to believe that they would meet their one true love and everything would be perfect. She knew that that wasn't true.

But deep down, she wished it was.

_Follow my Twitter for updates and sneak peeks: MoonChase1647_

_Again, please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve!_

Have an AMAZING day/night.

xoxo MoonChaser


	3. Chapter 2 - Dresses & New People

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story!_

**_My Knight In Shining Armor_**

**_Chapter 2 - Dresses & New People_**

Serenity was excited the next day; she was helping her sister find the perfect dress for the wedding. If there was one thing Serenity loved more than sleeping, it was shopping. She woke up and put on a simple white dress that hugged her thin figure. Although she hated the idea of her sister getting married, she was excited about helping her with the wedding. She walked downstairs to find her sister and her fiancé being extra flirty with each other. Serenity laughed inwardly and decided to avoid an awkward situation by going in the kitchen. She decided to get a pear and some juice instead of having a large meal like she usually did. She turned around and saw her sister say good-bye to Enceladus through the open door. Larissa walked in, beaming.

"Good morning! How are you this lovely day?" Larissa asked happily.

"I'm great. It seemed like you and Enceladus are great as well," Serenity replied, taking a bite of her pear.

"We are great! We're fantastic! Serena, it's amazing, I couldn't be happier." Serenity smiled at how happy Larissa was. "I'm glad you're happy. Really, you're both perfect together," Serenity said.

"Come on now girls, we should get going," Queen Serenity said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're coming with us?" Serenity said. Not that she didn't want her mom there, she just wanted alone time with Larissa.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" the Queen asked.

"I just didn't know..." Serenity mumbled.

"And your new lady in waiting is going to be here at around 4:00. I'm so excited to see how you both get along," her mother said.

"Mother, I do not need, nor do I want a lady in waiting. Honestly, it's ridiculous!" Serenity said, frustrated that her mother wasn't listening to her. It wasn't much of a surprise; Queen Serenity hardly ever listened.

"Serenity, you're getting a lady in waiting. It's only proper that a Princess your age gets one," her mother said.

Serenity realized she wasn't going to win this one. She decided her best bet was to just relent to her mother's will. "Fine," she replied, angrily walking out and to the carriage.

"Is she okay?" the Queen asked Larissa, who had been silent.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself," Larissa replied. "We should go," Larissa said, as her and her mother followed Serenity into the carriage.

They arrived at the wedding dress shop, and Serenity was already mildly annoyed. Her mother kept forcing herself into every decision Larissa had to make. Every time Serenity had an opinion, her mother would cut her off and give her opinion, which she thought was better. Serenity went and sat down in a small red chair, crossing her arms over her chest. She decided not to say anything anymore. What was the point of using her voice when no one listened to it? They were there for at least an hour. Larissa would model a dress and Serenity only said if she liked it or not. The Queen however, would give an opinion about every single aspect of the dress.

Larissa came out in an over the top wedding gown. Serenity's eyes widened at how ridiculous the dress was. "How is it?" Larissa asked.

"That's terrible..." Serenity replied.

"It's not that bad..." Larissa said, lifting up the fluffy skirt. They both laughed but were cut off when their mother came in.

"I like it!" The Queen said.

"Mom, that's terrible!" Serenity replied. There was no way Serenity was going to let Larissa get that horrid dress.

"Oh Serenity, lighten up. The dress is fine," the Queen said, ignoring her daughter's opinion.

'Should have known that was coming...' Serenity thought. She desperately needed to get away from her mother for a while. "I'm going to find a drink," Serenity said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? I can co-" Larissa started to say but Serenity cut her off.

"No, I'm fine. Keep looking!" Serenity said, walking out of the shop and into the town.

She took a deep breath of fresh air and started to walk. She found a drink stand and got some water before deciding to shop around before she went back. She looked around and saw tiny accessories on a vendors table. She walked up to the vendor and smiled sweetly. There were tons of sparkling jewels and scarves, but nothing spiked her interest. She smiled again at the vendor and walked away. She saw a familiar face in the crowd. From what she could see, he had dark hair. But she recognized the features and it all came back. 'No way...' she thought. She was sure she would never see him again. He had plagued her dreams ever since she met him, and she really wanted to talk to him again. She walked towards him but was cut off when she heard her name.

"Serenity!" she heard her sister yell. Serenity turned around and held up her finger indicating for Larissa to wait. She turned back around to find the man again, but he was gone. Serenity's heart seemed to drop to her knees at the realization of failure. She huffed in frustration and walked towards her sister.

"Yes?" Serenity asked, trying to contain her irritation.

"We're leaving now. We're coming back tomorrow; Mom chose too many dresses and I need more than one day to choose," Larissa explained. Serenity nodded understandingly and followed her sister to the waiting carriage.

"It's time to meet your lady in waiting, Serenity!" her mother said enthusiastically.

"Oh joy…" Serenity said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The carriage began to move, and looked out the window. She couldn't hide her gasp when she saw him again. "I'm going crazy..." she said silently to herself.

"What sweetheart?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Oh, nothing…." Serenity replied, forcing herself to look away from the dark-haired man outside.

They got to the palace and Larissa went off somewhere, probably with Enceladus. "Let's go, darling!" Queen Serenity said.

"Mom, please. I don't need a lady in waiting," Serenity tried begging once more.

"Serenity. No. You're getting a lady in waiting and I will here nothing more on this matter!" her mother exclaimed.

Serenity gave up. If there was one trait Serenity received from her mother, it was stubbornness. And Serenity knew that there was no convincing Queen Serenity that she didn't need a lady in waiting. They walked into the throne room and there was a rather strangely beautiful girl waiting for them. She had red, curly. flowing hair with sapphire eyes. She was wearing a simple purple dress and teal earrings. She was staring at Serenity like she was an unidentified species. Serenity was annoyed already.

"Beryl, this is my daughter, Princess Serenity. Serenity, this is Beryl, your lady in waiting," The Queen said, pointing back and forth between the two.

"Hello your Highness. It's a pleasure to meet you," Beryl said, smiling sweetly and bowing in respect. Serenity couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off about her new lady in waiting.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Serenity curtly replied. She decided she might as well try to be nice.

"Why don't you show her your room, Serenity?" the Queen said.

"Oh…um, sure. Follow me," Serenity said, as she led the way to her room. She walked in and sat down at her vanity mirror. "So…where are you from?" Serenity said, trying to make conversation. Beryl was looking around her room with her nose up.

"Earth," she blatantly replied.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there. What's it like?" Serenity asked, feeling intrigued. She had always wondered what life was like for people on Earth. Did people go through the same daily routines as they did here on the Moon?

"It's just... Earth. I can't really explain it." Beryl said, seeming like she doesn't want to talk.

"Um, okay. Well, I'm going to find my sister. You're welcome to stay," Serenity said as she walked out, giving up on any possibility of conversation. She needed to find Larissa and spend as much time with her sister as she could. Serenity walked around the palace looking for Larissa. However, she was nowhere to be found. She walked past a hallway to find Larissa and Enceladus. They were gazing at each other, smiling and looking hopelessly in love, like always. Serenity sighed and decided to leave them be.

"Serenity!" she heard her father's deep voice calling her.

She walked down the hall towards her father. "Yes?" she asked.

"We need to talk," Aegean said. Serena's blood ran cold at her father's tone.

Serenity thought about everything she did wrong but couldn't think of anything that would cause her father to look at her in the way he was. "About...?" she asked nervously.

"Come with me," the King said as he led the way to the courtyard. They walked in silence for a while until he spoke up. "One day, I won't be here. This entire kingdom will belong to you," he said.

What was going on? Why was he bringing this up so suddenly? Serenity cringed at the thought of having complete control over the entire Solar System. "I know. What about it?" she said.

"Larissa is going to be with Enceladus. And Caliban...is out of the picture. So that means the kingdom is rightfully yours," her father said.

"Why can't you get over what Caliban did? It's not even a big deal!" Serenity said. She couldn't deny it, she desperately missed her older brother. He left the family to go be with a girl that their father didn't approve of.

"Serenity, we're not talking about this now. Anyway, you can't rule the kingdom alone. You're about to be 17, so you need to start considering suitors," Aegean said.

Serenity laughed. "Honestly, I think I can rule the kingdom without a man by my side." she said. She was both interested and offended by her father's statement. She had always wanted to find a man and get married and live happily ever after, but she wanted love to come naturally. Also, why didn't her father think she could rule the kingdom on her own? She was capable of it…she was positive.

"I need to know that you're taken care of when I'm not here. Please just give the young man a chance," the King said.

"You've already chosen for me?! Why can't I choose? Larissa did!" Serenity said, her blood boiling. This was definitely not her idea of finding a suitor. She was supposed to find the suitor, not have him given to her.

"Larissa happened to fall in love with the right man. You'll love the man I've chosen! Please behave for me?" he asked.

Who was he to decide how she would feel?

The poor Princess had had such a rough day, and she really didn't want to get into an argument with her equally stubborn father. "Fine," she said sadly. She knew her father had good intentions.

"He'll arrive tomorrow," Aegean said.

"Joy." Serenity replied sarcastically. It was late and time for dinner and she was starving. She never managed to keep a good attitude when she was hungry.

Both of them walked to the dining room together in complete silence. Serenity dreaded the thought of having her husband chosen by her father.

'Maybe it won't be so bad...' she thought, trying to lighten up the situation. But who was she kidding? Her father was probably the worst matchmaker in the kingdom. They sat down at the table and she looked longingly at her sister and Enceladus, who were holding hands beneath the table. 'Maybe dad was smart and chose someone I'll like.'

_Follow my Twitter for updates and sneak peeks: MoonChase1647_

_Again, please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve!_

Have an AMAZING day/night.

xoxo MoonChaser


	4. Chapter 3 - The Perfect Man

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_I know it's been a while since I've updated but thank you for sticking with my story! The story is going to start speeding up in the next chapter so don't worry! You'll see a certain someone soon, I just had to introduce everyone! Thank you again for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the story!_

**_My Knight In Shining Armor_**

_**Chapter 3 - The "Perfect" Man**_

Serenity woke up the next morning trying to put herself in good spirits. The only thing she thought of was meeting the guy her father chose for her. She put on a simple white dress and did her hair like she always did. As she walked to breakfast, she thought of Beryl. What happened to her? Wasn't a lady in waiting supposed to wake her up and help her to get ready? Serenity shrugged the thought off and went to the dining room, only to find it almost empty. Her father was standing by the table.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" her father said, clearly excited.

"Good morning. What's going on? Aren't we supposed to have breakfast?" she said, confused.

"Oh, we are. I just thought that it'd be nice to eat outside since your suitor is here," he said casually.

"What?! Already!? Dad! I can't meet anyone like this! I'm going to change," Serenity turned around, but her father grabbed her wrist.

"Serenity, you look beautiful, as always. Now, let's go to the terrace," he said, trying to calm her down.

The two of them walked down the long hallway to the throne room. "Serenity, I'm sure you'll get along with him just fine. His name is Diamond, and he's the Duke of Timocharis," the King said.

"Dad, why can't I choose who I want to marry? I honestly don't think it's fair. What if I completely hate the one you chose?" Serenity assumed.

"You would make a fine pair with him." The King avoided her last statement and walked through the doors of the throne room. Serenity looked up and saw a boy with white-blonde hair and bright grey eyes. He was tall and lanky; attractive too. "Diamond, how are you?" her father graciously asked. Diamond got up from the conversation he was having with Queen Serenity and shook the King's hand. He looked at Serenity with lust rather than love in his eyes.

'Ugh he already seems like a pig...' Serenity thought.

"I'm great, your Highness," Diamond stated.

"That's fantastic!" the King replied, "I want you to meet my daughter, Serenity."

Diamond walked over to the blonde Princess and grabbed her hand, kissing it as he bowed to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Diamond said as his eyes roamed over her body. Serenity was disgusted. The King hoped that the two would make a connection right now. Serenity yanked her hand away.

"You as well," she curtly replied. She felt disgusted. He just checked her out! She had a bad feeling about him. She didn't even want to get to know him. He held her chair out and Serenity sat down. Food was placed in front of her but she didn't have much of an appetite. She listened to stories about how he "courageously" helped his people. Serenity's parents were buying into his whole game. However, Serenity could see right through him. It didn't take long for her to zone out of the conversation.

"So, what do you think Serenity?" Diamond asked her.

"What?" she replied, feeling lost.

"Would you like to show me around your kingdom later on today?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, um…I can't actually. I have to meet with my friends today. In a few minutes, actually. I should be going. It was nice to meet you, Diamond." Serenity got up and bowed before quickly leaving. She wasn't lying, she really was supposed to meet with her friends today. Thank goodness for that because she wanted to be nowhere near that pompous man. She went to the gardens and found her friends sitting there waiting for her. They all were gorgeous and Serenity was jealous.

Raye's long, black, flowing hair and her passion for everything she did was mesmerizing to Serenity. Amy was smart and the sweetest girl you could ever meet. Mina was fun and outgoing, lighting up the room wherever she went. Lita was tall, gorgeous, and she was a fantastic cook. They all had these special traits that Serenity was jealous of.

Serenity walked up to the garden and they immediately greeted her. They started asking questions about Diamond.

"He's horrible! He has such a big ego, and he's a pig! I can't marry him, I won't. I refuse to!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Serenity, darling, have you seen him? He's breathtaking!" Mina said.

"Mina, looks aren't the only thing that matters, you know. Sure, he's very attractive, but him being a jerk won't make up for it!" Lita said.

"But Lita, he's a good leader. That's why the King paired her with him. It doesn't matter if he's a jerk," Raye retorted.

"Yeah, but what if I don't want to get married to a jerk? I really don't want to marry him. I mean yeah, I'll give him more time but I just- I'm not feeling anything right now," Serenity said.

"Serenity, your father only wants the best for you. I'm sure there was something wrong with how you interpreted him. He has to be a nice guy. Plus, if it's the one your father chose, you have no choice but to marry him," Amy said softly.

Serenity knew Amy was right. She just had to figure out a way to talk her father into letting her choose who she wanted to marry.

"I know…I just have to figure out how to tell my father that I don't like him. I will, of course, give Diamond more time, but I don't know. He just seemed off. Nothing happened between us, like I didn't have butterflies or feel fireworks." Serenity said.

Serenity and her friends talked more before they decided to part ways. Everyone was busy and they had different things to do.

Serenity found her sister. She walked over to her and Larissa immediately smiled. "Help me make the guest list! Please?" Larissa practically begged.

"Of course!" Serenity smiled. They found a nice shady area in the garden. Serenity started writing down names she thought Larissa would want to be at her wedding. She then got to one where she had no idea. "Larissa?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Larissa said, not looking up from what she was writing.

"What about Caliban?" Serenity asked. Larissa looked at her, a pained expression on her face.

"I would love for him to come. But father wouldn't allow it," Larissa said, obviously planning. "We'll invite him. But we can't tell dad. Besides, it's not like he'll kick him out. Just don't put his name on the guest list," Larissa stated. Serenity smiled knowing she might see her brother soon.

They finished the guest list and Larissa had to finish some other things so they separated. Serenity walked into the castle to find her father so she could talk to him about Diamond. She was looking down when she ran into someone. "I'm sor-" she started to say before she looked up and saw Diamond.

"Hello your highness, it's not your fault. Are you alright?" Diamond asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just looking for my father," she said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to apologize for anything I might have done to offend you. I really would like to see your kingdom though," he said.

Serenity still had a bad feeling about him. She didn't want to be alone with him. However, she could be wrong and he could be a great person. She decided to give him a chance.

"Alright. Meet me at the carriage in 5 minutes," she said, smiling politely as she walked away. She turned a corner and gave herself a small pep talk. She was going to be okay, and Diamond wouldn't freak her out anymore. She took a deep breath and walked to the carriage. Diamond was already there. They both got in and carriage started to leave the palace.

Serenity realized she couldn't show him the entire kingdom since the entire kingdom was the solar system. Instead, she decided to show him her favorite place.

"I can't show you everything, but I will show you my favorite place," Serenity said. They made awkward small talk until they arrived. It was sunset so it would look even more beautiful. The location was a garden with at least 100 different flowers. It had a fountain in the center, and you could see Earth on the horizon. It was called Eternia. She named it that because that's how it felt when she went there. Serenity loved it there. She thought that by bringing him here, it'll lead to less awkwardness and they would connect. Diamond, however, wasn't as amazed as she was.

"That's it?" he said. Serenity looked at him shocked. "I mean…I just thought there would be more to it," he tried to save himself, but Serenity was upset.

'That's it. I'm done. I don't like him.' Serenity thought. "If you don't like it then we should just go, I would not want to bore the great Diamond," she said sarcastically.

Serenity started to walk back towards the carriage but Diamond grabbed her waist.

"I'm sorry. I keep saying things I don't mean." He said.

'Honestly, how many times is he going to apologize?' Serenity thought.

"We really should go. It's late. We'll come back another time." Serenity said, avoiding his apology. She got in the carriage and Diamond followed. The ride back to the palace was silent and awkward. The palace was in view when Diamond spoke up.

"I really am sorry about today. I hope you can give me another chance," he said as the carriage stopped. He helped her out of the carriage. "I really want to get to know you better. I think your father was right putting us together." He held her hand and kissed it.

Serenity removed her hand from his grasp and didn't say anything. She was frustrated and just wanted to go to sleep. "It's late. I'll see you in the morning. Good night." Serenity walked inside and to her room. She opened the door and saw Beryl.

"How was Diamond? Is he as great as everyone says he is?" Beryl questioned her.

'So now she want's to talk!?' Serenity thought.

She was done with everything today. "I'm tired. If you don't mind, I would love to go to bed right now," she said.

"Do you need help with anything?" Beryl asked, obviously wanting to ask her more about Diamond.

"No thank you. Good night." She said. Beryl walked out of her room without another word.

Serenity sighed heavily and started to massage her temples, a habit she formed when she was frustrated. She quickly got ready for bed and lied there for a while. She hopedthat she could talk her father out of her marrying Diamond. She couldn't see her future with him getting any better. She hoped her father would understand. She hoped she wouldn't mess the entire kingdom up when she became Queen. She hoped Diamond wasn't in her future and someone else was.

_Follow my Twitter for updates and sneak peeks: MoonChase1647_

_Again, please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve!_

Have an AMAZING day/night.

xoxo MoonChaser


	5. Chapter 4 - The Man Of My Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Hi everyone! I feel like I've done pretty well with updating more often lately! To avoid confusion, Eternia is Serenity's favorite place. It's her happy, calming, stress relieving place. Eternia will frequently be in the story so it makes sense if my readers know what it is! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I absolutely love to get your reviews because they always put a smile on my face. I'm so excited for you all to read this chapter, I hope you like it!_

**_My Knight In Shining Armor_**

**_Chapter 4 - The Man Of My Dreams_**

_Serenity was at Eternia and it was sunset so the day was almost over. She was gazing at the Earth, completely in awe. Earth captivated her. She wanted to visit, but she knew her father wouldn't let her. A figure started to walk up to her. She felt herself get happy, feeling like she knew this man her whole life. The figure reached out for her, but she couldn't make out who it was. He took her hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Serenity felt her face get hot and was smiling hard. "Good evening, my Princess," the stranger said. He held her hand and kissed it tenderly while keeping eye contact with her. She could feel the breath leave her body as his midnight blue eyes kept contact with hers. She couldn't make out who it was. "Princess..." he said. His voice was mesmerizing. She could listen to him all day. "Serenity..." the way he said her name was perfect. However, he was fading away into the background. "No, wait!" she cried, trying to reach out for him again._

Serenity bolted awake to find Beryl looking at her. She was a tad annoyed that Beryl had woken her up from her dream. The blonde princess slowly sat up and had to think for a while. It was just a dream and she was still stuck at the palace. She couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Your highness?" Beryl said.

"Yes?" Serenity heaved a heavy sigh.

"Your parents request that you meet them in the dining room," Beryl informed.

Serenity groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. She just wanted to stay and recapture her dream, cherishing the eyes and voice of the man who held her hand.

"Okay, I'll be there soon," Serenity replied. Beryl left and Serenity flopped back onto the bed. She barely slept the previous night. She knew one thing for sure about the dream; the man wasn't Diamond. She wondered what that meant. Was it good or bad? She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and rolled out of bed before getting dressed.

She walked downstairs and saw into the dining room only to see the exact person she didn't want to see: Diamond. He was talking to her parents and was obviously trying to be a charmer. Serenity laughed and decided to avoid her parents and Diamond for the day. She ran back to her room and wrote a note so that when they obviously searched for her, they wouldn't freak out as much.

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I went to the market for a while, but I should be back soon._

_Love,_

_Serenity_

She thought it was short and to the point. She then realized that she shouldn't go around the market in her dress since it's very regal compared to that of her people. She knew this would be wrong, but she needed simpler clothes. She sneaked into Beryl's room and to her closet, getting her most simple outfit she could. The energetic Princess sped back into her room and changed. After she was dressed, she quickly braided her hair and slipped a hat on.

She now had to figure out how to get out of the palace unnoticed. She made sure the note was noticeable on her bed before walking rapidly but quietly down the halls of the palace. She turned a corner and saw Diamond walking down a corridor, seemingly searching for someone. To her horror, he was heading right for her. She began to panic as she searched for some way of evading the selfish man. A large fir plant caught her eye, so she ran and hid behind it. He walked past the plant and Serenity turned the corner, praying to the Gods that she wouldn't be seen. She had a straight run for the door and ran right out of the castle, unnoticed. She climbed over the gate and fell over on the other side.

"I'm free!" She silently cheered with a smile.

She walked to the market and marveled at all of the different things going on. There were vendors trying to sell their items, children playing while their parents tried to keep them under control, people making deals, and mostly just people having a good time. She smiled pleasantly at the sights in front of her. She didn't know why, but it made her happy. She was normally at the palace. She came here maybe 3 times a month, but she always came with her parents. She was the Princess when she came, now she was just a regular citizen of the Moon. The people were excited and would put everything on hold when The Royal Family came, and now she was seeing how people normally acted on a regular day.

She was aimlessly walking around for a while just watching. She was looking at the huge fountain in the center when she felt someone's presence beside her.

"You're a long way from home aren't you, Princess?" a deep, masculine voice said.

She turned around and looked up at him. She saw the same blue eyes that mesmerized her in her dream. The same man she ran into and saw plenty of times. She felt her heart speed up and was smiling on the inside. It was _him_. She wasn't even looking for him, and for once the Universe decided to work the way she wanted it to and handed him to her on a silver platter. There was a problem with that: she had no idea what to say.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

'_Really, Serenity? Is that the only thing you can say?'_ She thought.

He smiled at her and she felt the blood rush to her cheek, hoping it wasn't showing. "You're normally with your parents and an entire parade of people," he said.

"Well, I decided to leave all of that at home today," she replied, trying to be flirtatious but failing miserably.

'_And there goes the smile again. Wow, he's so handsome.'_ She thought.

"Oh, of course. And what are you doing here today?" he asked.

"I just wanted to leave for a while, and this was the first place I thought of. Like you said, I'm normally here with a ton of grandeur, and it's nice to come here when no one recognizes me," she said, "Well, excluding you." She noticed it gradually became easier now to talk to him.

"It must be nice to not have people recognize you," he said.

"It is. No one runs up to me. I mean, I love my people. It's just nice to not be known sometimes."

"I don't see how anyone could not recognize you. You stand out. In a good way," he added.

She blushed, causing him to laugh. "Well, thank you?"

_'Wow, his laugh is amazing. Did he just compliment me?'_ She thought.

"It must be difficult when everyone knows who you are. What ar-"

"Endymion, let's go!" He was cut off by someone who looked his age yelling out at him.

"I should be going now but it was nice to see you. I hope I'll see you again," he said with a wink. Serenity smiled and waved as he walked away to a group of about four guys.

"Endymion…" she silently repeated.

Serenity was in awe. She couldn't believe she actually had a conversation with the man from her dreams. She can't do that with people she just met, because they always freak out that she talked to them. However, he treated her like a normal girl. She wasn't royalty when they talked, and that made her happy. Since she was happy, she decided to go back to Eternia. It took a while to get there, but she was happy and nothing could upset her now. She sat down in the grass and gazed at the Earth. She had been dreaming about him. "Is that weird? Does it mean anything?" she said to herself. She thought about him more and eventually dozed off in the grass.

When she woke up, it was twilight. She bolted up, realizing she had been gone all day. She almost ran to the palace, making sure no one realized who she was. Her parents were probably having multiple heart attacks. She hoped no one was looking for her. She then realized the gate wouldn't be open. How would she get in unnoticed? Plus, she wasn't even wearing her own clothes. She realized there was nothing she could do to be unnoticed. She walked in front of the gate and the guards realized it was her and opened it. She was announced as she walked in the castle and saw her parents running to her.

"Here we go…" she mumbled.

"Serenity Van Der Woodsen, where have you been!? We've been worried sick, you were gone all day!" her mother said, as she fussed over her daughter.

"You've had things to do today! You can't just leave like that and not tell us! Leaving a note does not suffice!" her father said.

"And _what_ are you wearing?" the Queen exclaimed.

"Well, I just wanted to leave, but I didn't want to be recognized. So I went to the market an-"

"You went to the market? Without protection?! What if you were hurt, or kidnapped?!" Her father yelled as he cut her off.

"No one recognized me! After that I found a place and accidentally dozed off. I'm sorry! I won't do it again; I didn't mean to worry anyone," Serenity said quietly.

"This just confirms the idea I've been having," the King replied.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"You need protection if you're going to do things like that. You're getting your own Knight. To be with you at all times to make sure you're safe," he said.

"Dad, I really don't think that's necessary," Serenity started to beg.

"I do, and you're getting one. I don't want to hear anything else about it. You're not going anywhere outside of this palace on your own anymore," he said.

"Serenity, it's for your own good," her mother gently added.

Serenity decided to not argue. She knew that she must've scared her parents by leaving for so long. She put them through a lot for the day, so she figured she shouldn't stress them out anymore. Even though she thought it was unnecessary for her to get a Knight.

"Alright. I really am sorry though," she said.

"It's okay darling. You should go to bed. Good night. We love you," Queen Serenity said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Serenity returned the hug and started to walk to her room. She ran into Diamond on the way there.

"Where have you been, Serenity?" He immediately asked.

"I decided to go to the market today," she said, "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you still here?"

"You're parents invited me to stay for a while." He smiled.

"Oh. Lovely," Serenity said with a fake smile.

"I thought we could be together today. What about tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um I'll see if I have anything to do. I'm tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night." Serenity didn't bother to wave as she turned and walked towards her bedroom. When she entered, Larissa was sitting on her bed.

"What happened today?" Larissa asked.

Serenity was excited to tell her sister all about it. "Okay, so there's been this man that I've been seeing everywhere, but I had no idea who he was. I went to the market today, and then I met him and talked to him! It was a small conversation, but it was something! His name is Endymion, and he's _so_ handsome and he seems very kind. After he left, I went to Eternia and fell asleep," Serenity said.

"Endymion? That sounds familiar…but this is the first man you've ever talked about like that! He must be something," Larissa said.

"He is! He's so nice and-"

"Your highness?" Beryl walked into the room. "Your parents said I should bring you food since you missed dinner and- Are those my clothes?" She asked.

Serenity looked down, realizing she was still in Beryl's clothes. She then realized she hadn't eaten all day and the food looked mouth-watering.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I'll get them to you soon. I just needed to borrow them," Serenity apologized.

Beryl looked at her skeptically and walked out.

"Woah, attitude." Larissa said, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't she great?" Serenity said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. Enceladus had to go to Grimaldi for a while, so I'm here all week," Larissa said as she started to walk out.

"Good night," Serenity said.

"Good night, love you!" Larissa yelled from the hallway. Serenity grinned and closed her door. She bathed and put her night gown on before sitting on her chaise and eating her food outside on her balcony.

She had a great day. She was feeling happy and content. She was making different scenarios about herself and Endymion as she sat under the stars. She hoped she would see him again and soon.

She got up and went to bed. For the first time in a while, she fell sound asleep, happy and content.

_Follow my Twitter for updates and sneak peeks: MoonChase1647_

_Again, please don't hesitate to tell me if I need to improve!_

Have an AMAZING day/night.

xoxo MoonChaser


End file.
